detroit_become_humanfandomcom-20200222-history
The Hostage
The Hostage is the first chapter of Detroit: Become Human. The player controls Connor in his first case involving a deviant android named Daniel who takes Emma Phillips hostage after murdering her father John Phillips. This chapter has six different outcomes. It was released as a free demo in April 24th 2018 worldwide. This is the flowchart walkthrough for The Hostage, with 100% completion rate and all checkpoints. To the right is a video showing the in-game flowchart, while below is a text version for ease of use. With each clue discovered, it appears the success probability of Connor's mission goes up, but taking too much time to do so will erode that probability. Flowchart #Mission Start #*Save Fish OR Leave Fish #Talk to Capt. Allen #Search for Clues #*Options for searching (not all need to be performed) #**Investigate Cop's Body - Antony Deckart can be found in the dining room #***Take Cop's Gun - the gun is under the dining room table and can be found by reconstructing the scene #***Leave Cop's Gun #**Investigate Gun Case - this can be located in the same room as the SWAT team, on the floor. Analysis reveals the missing weapon to be a MS853 Black Hawk handgun. The bullets are lying nearby. Probability of success: #**Learn Deviant's Name - this can be discovered by going into Emma's room and using the tablet to watch a video of them together. #**SWAT Injured #**Investigate Father's Body - located in the living room #**Learn Cause of Incident - this is done by reconstructing the scene of the father's death and discovering his tablet #**Go Outside OR Wasted Too Much Time #Confront Deviant Outside #Negotiate With Deviant #*Approach #**Friendly Approach OR Cold Approach #*Helicopter #**Refuse to Dismiss Helicopter OR Dismiss Helicopter #*Wounded Cop #**Leave Wounded Cop OR #*** Save Wounded Cop - If saved, he will appear later in Public Enemy #*Gun (if gun was taken) #**Be Honest About Gun #**Lie About Gun #Possible outcomes ##Fail to Negotiate OR Be Honest With Deviant ##*Deviant Jumps With Emma ##** Connor Failed to Reach Deviant in Time ##** Connor Leapt for Emma and Fell ##Lie to Deviant ##*Fail to Build Trust (see Deviant Jumps With Emma above) ###Build Trust ###''Snipers Shot Deviant'' ##Sacrifice Self ##* Connor Died Protecting Emma ##Use Gun ##* Deviant Shot Connor ##*''Connor Shot Deviant'' Detailed Walkthrough The chapter opens with Connor in an elevator, going up to the penthouse to negotiate with an Android that has gone deviant. When first walking out the elevator, you can kneel next to a fish that is dying on the floor. You can leave it there or save it - this is the first choice that affects Connor's Software Instability. Once at the crime scene, you can only go see Captain Allen. You must have two conversation points before you can do anything else, but none of the choices really differ the response (except if you ask about the deviant's deactivation code, but even that is not a major difference). In order to get a good percentage for success, you have to be fast. Go to the hostage's room, the first on the right when coming back the way you entered. Play the video on the table and optionally pick up the headphones (not necessary since it doesn't unlock more dialogue), then leave to the living room. By the sofa is a body; examine it by hovering over the victims face and chest, then reconstruct the situation to find out he was holding a tablet. Pick it up from the ground and find out he had just purchased a new android, unlocking dialogue. Next go to the body of the first responder by the table. Examine it to find out where his gun is, and optionally pick up the gun (will unlock more options). Now you can go out; you have everything you need. The deviant shoots Connor, and Connor's mission updates; approach slowly and gain trust. (You can save a police officer who will appear later in the game. He is located by the left side of the balcony, right next to the railing.) Use the dialogue you have unlocked to gain his trust, and use a calm tone (calming dialogue options) when there is no unlocked dialogue left. (Calling out the helicopter will reduce his stress, refusing to do so does nothing.) If you get the mission percentage to 100%, the deviant will let go of the hostage and snipers will shoot him. If you fail to gain his trust, the mission percentage will drop and he will jump off the building with the hostage. If you're fast enough you can reach the hostage in time and Connor will fall instead, if not Connor's mission has failed. If you had a gun, you have a possibility to execute the deviant (mission accomplished) or threaten, which will lead to the deviant shooting Connor between the eyes. Cross-chapter impacts #Saved Cop on terrace #*appears in Public Enemy #Connor died #*Gravestone appears in Waiting for Hank... Software Instability *Save Fish *Connor survives *Connor dies Public Opinion *Applying tourniquet to the wounded cop on the terrace ru:Заложница Category:Walkthroughs